CSI: Crime Scene Investigation (2000 series)
CSI: Crime Scene Investigation (TV series; 2000 - 2015) a.k.a. CSI Plot Summary An elite team of police forensic evidence investigation experts work their cases in Las Vegas. Male Deaths *Daniel Bess (Episode 6.7: A Bullet Runs Through It, Part 1 - Officer Rudy Bell) *Justin Bieber (Episode 11.15: Targets of Obsession - Jason McCann) *John Billingsley (Episode 8.4: The Case of the Cross-Dressing Carp - Paul Cydon) *Danny Bonaduce (Episode 7.1: Built to Kill, Part 1 - Izzy Delancy) *Brandon Beemer (Episode 4.6: Jackpot) *Kurt Caceres (Episode 9.12: Disarmed and Dangerous) *Jonathan Cahill (Episode 14.22: Dead in His Tracks) *Ridge Canipe (Episode 7.6: Burn Out) *Dayton Callie (Episode 7.10: Loco Motives) *Bobby Campo (Episode 15.14: Merchants of Menace) *John Capodice (Episode 8.17: For Gedda - Lou Gedda) *Timothy Carhart (Episode 3.15: Lady Heather's Box - Eddie Willows) *Len Cariou (Episode 7.15: Law of Gravity - Frank McCarty) *Michael Cerveris (Episode 1.23: The Strip Strangler - Syd Booth Goggle) *Derk Cheetwood (Episode 4.14: Paper or Plastic) *Bill Chott (Episode 6.9: Dog Eat Dog) *Dennis Cockrum (Episode 3.10: High and Low) *Kevin Crowley (Jacob Wolfowitz) *James Badge Dale (Episode 5.21: Committed) *Bruce Davison (Episode 11.20: Father of the Bride) *Loren Dean (Episode 9.7: Woulda, Coulda, Shoulda) *Chris Demetral (Episode 1.4: Pledging Mr. Johnson) *Chad Donella (Episode 5.12: Snakes) *Dheeaba Donghrer (Episode 7.19: Big Shots) *Gary Dourdan (Episode 9.1: For Warrick - Warrick Brown) *Justin Ellings (Episode 14.22: Dead in His Tracks) *Michael Enright (Episode 6.23: Bang Bang - Sammy Cutler) *Greg Evigan (Episode 15.14: Merchants of Menace) *Ben Feldman (Episode 10.3: Working Stiffs) *Seth Gabel (Episode 10.14: Unshockable) *Jim Garrity (Episode 7.3: Toe Tags) *Jason Gerhardt (Immortality - Anthony Hurst) *Louis Giambalvo (Episode 7.09: Living Legend) *Jimm Giannini (Episode 3.16: Lucky Strike) *David Gianopoulos (Episode 9.01: For Warrick - Daniel Pritchard) *Michael Gilden (Episdoe 3.04: A Little Murder) *Brian Goodman (Episode 7.09: Living Legend) *Mark-Paul Gosselaar (Episode 15.13: The Greater Good - Jared Briscoe) *Currie Graham (Episode 6.23: Bang Bang - Willie Cutler) *Mike Graybeal (Episode 1.5: Friends & Lovers) *Nathan Halliday (Episode 8.2: A La Cart) *Larry Holden (Episode 2.9: And Then There Were None) *Bill Irwin (Episode 11.22: In a Dark, Dark House - Nate Haskell) *Matt Kaminsky (Episode 3.9: Blood Lust) *John Kapelos (Episode 2.22: Cross-Jurisdictions) *Rick Kelly (Immortality - Mr. Karmimi) *Timothy Landfield (Episode 1.5: Friends & Lovers) *Matt Lanter (Episode 7.17: Fallen Idols) *Loren Lazerine (Episode 3.16: Lucky Strike) *Stephen Lee (Episode 1.13: Boom) *Mark Lentry (Episode 2.18: Chasing the Bus) *Thad Luckinbill (Episode 11.3: Blood Moon) *Billy Magnussen (Episode 13.1: Karma to Burn) *Robert Mammana (Episode 13.6: Pick and Roll - Coach Tom Burns) *Rudolf Martin (Episode 4.1: Assume Nothing - Cameron Klinefeld) *A Martinez (Episode 7.13: Redrum) *Madison Mason (Episode 3.1: Revenge Is Best Served Cold; Episode 10.14: Unshockable) *Bob McCracken (Episode 7.9: Living Legend) *Zeus Mendoza (Episode 14.22: Dead in His Tracks) *Johnny Messner (Episode 1.2: Cool Change) *Kevin Moon (Episode 9.6: Say Uncle) *Tim Blake Nelson (Episode 10.3: Working Stiffs) *Taylor Nichols (Episode 5.6: What's Eating Gilbert Grissom? - Kevin Greer) *Anjul Nigam (Episode 3.9: Blood Lust) *Dean Norris (Episode 11.21: Cello and Goodbye - Phil Baker) *Dane Northcutt (Episode 6.9: Dog Eat Dog) *Matt O'Toole (Episode 2.13: Identity Crisis - Paul Millander) *Carl Paoli (Episode 3.10: High and Low) *Jim Parrack (Episode 7.3: Toe Tags) *Kevin Rahm (Episode 7.2: Built To Kill, Part 2 - Joe Hirschoff) *Shacolby Randell (Episode 7.15: Law of Gravity) *Simon Rhee (Episode 3.13: Random Acts of Violence) *Jake Richardson (Episode 15.3: Bad Blood) *Geoffrey Rivas (Episode 12.8: Crime After Crime - Sam Vega) *Matt Ross (Episode 10.23: Meat Jekyll - Charlie DiMasa) *Andrew Rothenberg (Episode 9.24: All In - Walter Ellis) *Will Rothhaar (Episode 10.19: World's End) *Vyto Ruginis (Episode 1.4: Pledging Mr. Johnson) *Troy Ruptash (Episode 7.3: Toe Tags) *Jeffrey D. Sams (Episode 3.23: Inside the Box - Cyrus Lockwood) *Henry G. Sanders (Episode 11.8: Fracked - Bill Gibson) *John Saxon (Episode 5.24: Grave Danger, Part 1 - Walter Gordon) *Liev Schreiber (Episode 7.15: Law of Gravity - Michael Keppler) *Jimmi Simpson (Episode 9.10: One To Go - Tom Donover) *Jon Sklaroff (Episode 3.5: Abra Cadaver) *David Starzyk (Episode 3.12: Got Murder?) *Shiloh Strong (Episode 6.11: Werewolves) *Nicholas Turturro (Episode 9.4: Let it Bleed) *Mark Valley (Episode 15.18: The End Game) *Edwin Villa (Episode 6.7: A Bullet Runs Through It, Part 1 - Jose Fausto) *Dylan Walsh (Episode 13.8: CSI on Fire) *Reggie Watkins (Episode 10.23: Meat Jekyll - Officer Franklin Clark) *Michael Welch (Episode 3.9: Blood Lust) *Cody Weselis (Episode 5.17: Compulsion) *Kevin E. West (Episode 7.3: Toe Tags) *John Henry Whitaker (Episode 1.1: Pilot - Jimmy) *Blair Williamson (Episode 3.8: Snuff) *Scott Wilson (Episode 7.2: Built To Kill, Part 2 - Sam Braun) Female Deaths *Krista Allen (Episode 1.13: Boom - Kristy Hopkins) *Jo Anderson (Episode 7.14 Meet Market) *Shannon Baker (Episode 15.18: The End Game) *Shauna Baker (Episode 15.18: The End Game) *Alexandra Barreto (Episode 16.2: Immortality 2) *Juliana Bellinger (Episode 7.7: Post Mortem) *Briann Benali (Episode 5.3: Harvest) *Danielle Bisutti (Episode 13.11: Dead Air) *Rebecca Boyd (Episode 3.12: Got Murder?) *Johanna Braddy (Episode 13.5: Play Dead) *Kendall Carly Browne (Episode 7.10: Loco Motives) *Annie Burgstede (Episode 6.15: Pirates of the Third Reich) *Veronica Cartwright (Episode 6.21: Rashomama) *Daveigh Chase (Episode 4.21: Turn of the Screws) *Elizabeth Chomko (Episode 9.14: Miscarriage of Justice) *Kristi Clainos (Episode 7.12: Sweet Jane) *Cate Cohen (Episode 7.16: Monster in the Box) *Amy Davidson (Episode 12.2: Tell-Tale Hearts) *Monique Demers (Episode 3.3: Let the Seller Beware) *Pat Destro (Episode 7.11: Leaving Las Vegas) *Mim Drew (Episode 9.16: Turn, Turn, Turn) *Faye Dunaway (Episode 6.13: Kiss-Kiss, Bye-Bye) *Tiffany Dupont (Episode 7.18: Empty Eyes) *Yara Estrada (Episode 8.9: Cockroaches, Episode 9.18: Mascara) *Chanel Gaines (Episode 3.13: Random Acts of Violence) *Meredith Giangrande (Episode 3.8: Snuff) *Kim Gillingham (Episode 3.17: Crash and Burn) *Sandra Lee Gimpel (Episode 3.17: Crash and Burn) *Joanna Going (Episode 7.8: Happenstance) *Alycia Grant (Episode 15.2: Buzz Kill) *Natalie Hall (Episode 13.16: Last Woman Standing) *Laura Harris (Episode 7.17: Fallen Idols) *Nadine Nicole Heimann (Episode 7.18: Empty Eyes) *Sandra Hess (Episode 4.1: Assume Nothing) *Ellen Hollman (Episode 14.12: Keep Calm and Carry On) *Tsianina Joelson (Episode 2.7: Caged - Megan Treadwell) *Michelle Anne Johnson (Episode 7.12: Sweet Jane) *Hannah Kasulka (Episode 14.15: Love for Sale) *Kyla Kenedy (Episode 12.2: Tell-Tale Hearts) *Yaani King (Episode 7.17: Fallen Idols) *Robia LaMorte (Episode 2.12: You've Got Male) *Ricki Noel Lander (Episode 9.2: The Happy Place) *Cheryl Lawson (Episode 1.4: Pledging Mr. Johnson) *Nichole Lennstrom (Episode 4.14: Paper or Plastic) *Alexondra Lee (Episode 7.3: Toe Tags) *Joleen Lutz (Episode 7.10: Loco Motives) *Paula Malcomson (Episode 9.12: Disarmed and Dangerous) *Kayla Mae Maloney (Episode 7.15: Law of Gravity) *Alexandra Manea (Episode 13.14: Exile) *Erin Matthews (Episode 5.17: Compulsion) *Helena Mattsson (Episode 7.18: Empty Eyes) *Alex Meneses (Episdode 9.4: Let It Bleed) *Tina Morasco (Episode 6.23: Bang Bang) *Virginia Newcomb (Episode 7.11: Leaving Las Vegas) *Jaime Ray Newman (Episode 4.8: After the Show) *Nicole Paggi (Episode 9.4: Let it Bleed) *Kathleen Quinlan (Episode 7.16: Monster in the Box) *Olivia Rosewood (Episode 3.22: Play with Fire) *Bonnie Root (Episode 9.23: Hog Heaven) *Betsy Rue (Episode 7.18: Empty Eyes) *Katey Sagal (Episode 8.16: Two and a Half Deaths) *Kelsey Sanders (Episode 7.12: Sweet Jane) *Crystal Santos (Episode 5.12: Snakes) *Nina Siemaszko (Episode 4.23: Bloodlines) *Elisabeth Shue (Episode 15.18: The End Game - Julie Finlay) *Rachel Shumate (Episode 3.3: Let the Seller Beware) *Gillian Shure (Episode 5.17: Compulsion) *Alicia Sixtos (Episode 7.19: Big Shots - Simone Molinez) *Amy Sloan (Episode 6.06: Secrets & Flies) *Jessica Steen (Episode 7.03: Toe Tags) *Amber Stevens (Episode 7.18: Empty Eyes) *Taylor Swift (Episode 9.16: Turn, Turn, Turn) *Paula Trickey (Episode 6.9: Dog Eat Dog) *Darlene Vogel (Episode 2.22: Cross) *Brigid Conley Walsh (Episode 2.9: And Then There Were None) *Jessie Ward (Episode 7.23: The Good, the Bad and the Dominatrix) *Megan Ward (Episode 3.19: A Night at the Movies) *Rosalie Ward (Episode 10.7: The Lost Girls) *Cynthia Watros (Episode 9.24: All In) *Chandra West (Episode 1.2: Cool Change - Holly Gribbs) *Bree Williamson (Episode 13.17: Dead of the Class) *Amanda Wyss (Episode 2.12: You've Got Male) *Jin Yang (Episode 9.6: Say Uncle) Category:TV Series Category:CBS TV series Category:CSI Series Category:2000 TV series debuts Category:2015 TV series endings Category:Drama Category:Crime